


11:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a stray cat appeared.





	11:30 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a stray cat appeared and its fur was the same color as Martha Kent's hair before he remembered her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
